Candy Man
by Zaztei
Summary: Muraki has a plan up his sleeve, but it doesn't go the way as planned...TsuSoka, hilarity ensues. Special thanks to Saphira112 for helping me get this up and running.


Candy Man

The sun was just turning a fiery red color and sinking below the horizon when Muraki stepped out onto the streets; a mischievous smirk tugging at his lips and an evil twinkle shinning in his eyes. Moving into a crowd he smoothly weaved his way around the people making his way across the street from the sweet shop, all the while one of his hands resting in a pocket stroking the cool, slick glass of an empty vile.

It wasn't long before he reached a building, and in no time he was up a flight of stairs and into a room where Oriya turned around to look at him. "So…did you do it?"

Taking off his coat Muraki stepped over to a window; sliding it open. "Of course I did." Then reaching down he pulled the small vile out of his pocket and held it up for Oriya to see. "I put this in a fresh batch of Tsuzuki's favorite treat so there's no doubt that he'll consume it."

Oriya took a lazy puff on his pipe as he eyed the vile. "Then what? What does it do?"

"Well, if it works right, then Tsuzuki will just start to feel funny and in no time he'll black out. Then I'll step in being a nice concerned doctor and take him away."

"What about the kid?"

Muraki's smirk grew into a full out smile and he moved over to a mirror; talking a long hard look at himself. "Don't worry about him, without Tsuzuki and in a place with as much people as this, he'll be worthless up against me."

Moving over to the window, Oriya glanced out it then brought up a hand pointing out a certain brown haired, amethyst-eyed individual who was being followed closely by a complaining ashen-blond haired teen, with piercing green eyes. "Speak of the devil…"

"…He's bound to appear." Muraki finished walking over to Oriya; standing next to him and watching the two of them disappear into the sweet shop, which sat perfectly in their view. "Now, all we have to do is sit back and watch."

A moment passed before Tsuzuki stepped out of the sweet shop; taking a happy bite into his favorite treat, which, unknown to him, Muraki had drugged. Hisoka was right on his heels still complaining about the whole stop. "We don't have time to be standing here and eating snacks! We have to move if we ever want to get there in time!"

Tsuzuki ignored Hisoka's protests and he took another chomp out of the dessert. Then squealing he brought up a hand and he placed it on one cheek. "Yumm! I don't know why but this tastes way better then usual!" Turning he hopped over to Hisoka, one arm outstretched holding the sugary treat. "You've got to try this!"

Seeing people start to turn and stare at all the commotion, Hisoka took a few careful steps back waving his arms in front of him and quickly shaking his head back and forth; his ashen blond hair snapping back and forth with each turn. "N-no…I don't want any."

"Of course you do…" Then with a few giant steps, Tsuzuki was behind Hisoka and he wrapped his arms around the frail teen; trapping him in a tight bear hug. With one quick movement, he brought up the treat and shoved it into Hisoka's mouth just as he was opening it to yell.

Hisoka's eyes widened as he chewed on the treat, coughing up a few bits every occasionally due to the large amount in his mouth. Finally getting it all down he gasped and turned to give Tsuzuki an angry glare who had since released him from the bear hug. "What do you think you're doing yo-" His words just trailed away and he stared motionlessly up at Tsuzuki, his pupils slowly dilating.

Tsuzuki grew worried as he stared back down at Hisoka. "Soka…are you alright?" He softly asked though before he could get a response his pupils too began to dilate and he felt the world slowly begin to slip away from him. Shaking his head, he brought the world back into reality and he glanced over at Hisoka who was bobbing his head. Music then began to fill his ears and his body, against Tsuzuki's will, began to sway to the sharp sudden beats.

Hisoka began to bob his head faster to side-to-side and he began to sing; his voice a bit higher pitched and more feminine then it usually is. "Oh-whoa-ah-oh!"

Tsuzuki blinked then to his sheer horror he too began to sing against his will; his voice a bit lower pitched and more masculine then it usually is. "I am the Candyman-coming from Bountyland." Then moving he grabbed Hisoka and twirled him around. "I am the Candyman-coming from Bountyland!" He then continued to waltz with Hisoka until he broke away.

Twirling he grabbed a four foot tall multi-colored lollipop and Hisoka gave it a seductive lick before he began to sing again; all the while expertly stepping and twirling the lollipop around. "I wish that you were my Lollipop. Sweet things, I will never get enough. If you show me to the sugar tree, will you give me a soda pop for free?"

By now everybody in front of the sweet shop had stopped walking, and the cars in the streets had even stopped moving; all of their eyes glued on the duo.

Unable to stop Tsuzuki walked over and took a top hat off a spectator and he pulled it one over his head; spinning on his heals to face Hisoka who was gently rocking back and forth. "Come with me Honey, I'm your sweet sugar Candyman." Running up to Hisoka he grabbed him by the waist and he flung him up in the air; watching him twirl around before catching him and twirling him around again on the ground. "Run like the wind-fly with me to Bountyland." Leaning in closer he rested his chin on Hisoka's head. "Bite me, I'm yours-if you're hungry please understand. This is the end-of the sweet sugar Candyman."

Resting his head against Tsuzuki's chest Hisoka sang back. "Oh my love-I know you are my Candyman, and oh my love-your word is my command." Waltzing with careful slow steps he continued, "Oh my love-I know you are my Candyman, and oh my love let us fly to Bountyland."

Tsuzuki then grabbed Hisoka's waist again and he lifted him up on top of a table where he began to whirl around using the giant lollipop like a baton; spinning it around with one hand then sent it twirling up and down his arm, around his neck, and into his other hand. "You are my Lollipop-" With a quick flick of his wrist he sent the lollipop flying up in the air and he continued with a little dance before leaning foreword and catching it behind his back. "-sugar sugar top. You are my Lollipop-sugar sugar top!"

Hopping off the table Hisoka walked back over to Tsuzuki; using slow exaggerated steps and swinging his hips with each one. "I wish that I were a Bubble Yum, chewing on me baby all day long." Reaching Tsuzuki, he embraced him and danced a bit before backing off and walking around him in a slow circle. "I will be begging for sweet delight, until you say I'm yours tonight."

Bobbing his head to the sharp and sudden beats that only he and Hisoka could hear Tsuzuki began to take off his coat; twirling it around with one hand. "Come with me Honey, I'm your sweet sugar Candyman. Run like the wind-fly with me to Bountyland." With swift fingers he then undid his tie; chucking that off to the side and he undid his shirt a bit. "Bite me, I'm yours-if you're hungry please understand. This is the end-of the sweet sugar Candyman."

Then both dancing with perfectly timed movements Hisoka went on to sing what seemed to be part of the chorus of the song. "Oh my love-I know you are my Candyman, and oh my love-your word is my command."

Meanwhile up in the hiding of the building, Muraki and Oriya stood staring out dumbfounded at the two of them, Hisoka still repeating the words.

Finally, Oriya spoke though he seemed to struggle to find the words to describe the sight. "What…what the hell are they doing?"

Muraki smiled, his eyes following Tsuzuki's every move. "It would seem that the drug in the sweet is having some kind of effect on their body making them do that against their will."

Oriya scowled and his eyebrows scrunched closer together. "Will it still do what it's supposed to and knock them out?"

"It's hard to say," Muraki said slowly still watching the two of them. "We'll just have to wait and find out."

Back down in front of the sweet shop Hisoka was just finishing up. "Oh my love-I know you are my Candyman, and oh my love-let us fly to Bountyland."

Tsuzuki bobbed his head and he took his shirt off; spinning that around with one hand as he stepped from side to side, moving his hips erotically. "I am the Candyman-coming from Bountyland."

Pitching quickly in Hisoka added, "Oh-whoa-ah-oh!"

Tsuzuki continued. "I am the Candyman-coming from Bountyland."

Begging to waltz together again, Hisoka continued to sing. "Oh my love-I know you are my Candyman, and oh my love-your word is my command." Tsuzuki twirled Hisoka around and pulled him back in close. "Oh my love-I know you are my Candyman, and oh my love-let us fly to Bountyland." Hisoka then paused slightly before going on. "You are my Lollipop-sugar sugar top." Tsuzuki then tossed Hisoka back up into the air where he did a few flips and turns. "You are my Lollipop-" Landing back in Tsuzuki's arms he was held up in a graceful pose up above Tsuzukis head as he finished the song. "Sugar,sugar top!"

They then remained that way for a few moments before Tsuzuki gently dropped Hisoka. Both of their pupils then went back to their normal state and Hisoka looked around confused at the cheering crowd of people; having no memory of the events that just took place. "What just happened?"

"And why am I half naked!?" Tsuzuki wailed scooping his shirt off of a mailbox and slipping it back on along with his tie and coat.

A deep red blush settled on Hisoka's cheeks as he began to grow nervous around the still cheering people. Grabbing Tsuzuki by an arm, he began to pull him away. "Come on let's get away from here!"

Back up in the room Oriya scowled and he backed away from the window. "Damn it! The drug didn't work!"

Muraki smirked as his eyes followed Tsuzuki and Hisoka as they moved down the street. "Yes…but there's always next time. Though, I must admit, I'm rather glad this one failed…"

Oriya flopped down on a sofa and he took a puff on the pipe. "Yeah, whatever."

Down on the streets Hisoka passed in front of a windowed side of a store and he stopped walking, Tsuzuki bumping into him.

Confused Tsuzuki looked down at his young partner. "What's the matter Soka?"

With a shaky finger, Hisoka pointed at the glass window of the store which had several dozen televisions facing the streets. The news was playing and the main story was them, recorded footage showing of the two of them singing and dancing.

Tsuzuki's mouth gaped open and his eyes widened; his mouth gaping open then closed like a fish unable to find any words to say.

Muraki's laughter could be heard miles away.

Candy Man, The End


End file.
